


A wild Burr spotted outside the Oval Office

by bootyjupiter



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-10
Updated: 2016-03-10
Packaged: 2018-05-25 23:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6213832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootyjupiter/pseuds/bootyjupiter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alexander finds Burr after his meeting with the president.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A wild Burr spotted outside the Oval Office

**Author's Note:**

> This one was sober, after the 'Manage-a-toi', but also texted to the friend.

"Mr burr, sir," Alexander Hamilton found his friend, a magnificent lawyer and brilliant mind, crouched in a new degraded position, hunched beneath the window with his dick out, working at it furiously with cupped hands. "Mr Hamilton, I was just...." "No need to explain, my friend," Alexander had just cooled down from his fabled manage-a-toi with the two most well-endowed men in New York but he could not leave a fellow soldier behind. He knelt beside his countryman and milked him. If you asked his men, they all tell you he's a terrible shot, but with Washington behind him, watching quietly from his office, Alexander brought burr to fruition. "I'm willing to wait for it," Burr sighed, gazing up into the beautiful eyes of his biggest desire. "You don't have to," Alexander winked at him and sunk back into the shadows, relieved from the presidential pressure to deliver. Georgeapher nodded, his pet performed well, and his plan was set into motion...


End file.
